


The XXX Files

by Moonlight_Lily



Series: Kinky Cops [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Spanking, happy spanksgiving lol, trying not to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Lily/pseuds/Moonlight_Lily
Summary: "You've been a very bad girl... Enticing me like that when I'm still on duty." "It's your duty to attend to this very turned on young woman right now." - Sakura has a surprise present for Kakashi after he delivers some good news. Entry for the Spanksgiving Event on Tumblr - Sequel to Blowout.





	The XXX Files

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksgiving is not Thanksgiving without some KakaSaku smut! (I wouldn't know actually lol, but I hope you guys like this). MAJOR thanks for YummyFoods who beta'd this (and who also writes AMAZING fics) and OhayoHimawari for her wonderful support and input (and for also writing more amazing fics!). I hope you guys enjoy this, and don't forget to check out all the other awesome Spanksgiving fics on here and tumblr!
> 
> For my Discord Sister-wives ^.^

“That will be 13 ryo, miss!”

“Perfect! Keep the change!” Sakura chirped happily, handing the bills over and grabbing the box off the counter, cheerfully returning the clerk’s _‘happy Thanksgiving!’_ as she made her way out of the bakery.

After a few more blocks, Sakura sighed with relief at seeing her desired building come into view, her languid stroll quickening to a stride as her feet began to ache from being confined in heels for so long.

Briskly making her way up the stairs, the pinkette flashed a bright smile at the officer standing by the door, making her way to the elevator and up to the second floor of the building.

“Afternoon, boys!”

“Well well well! If it isn't the mighty Haruno Sakura!” She heard a voice tease from behind her. “What has Her Majesty brought us today?”

Sakura laughed heartily.

“Only the best pumpkin pie in all of Konoha,” she bragged, turning around to the sight of her fellow detective's eyes widening.

“You managed to get pumpkin pie from Akimichi's?”

“Mmhm.”

“On a Thanksgiving afternoon?” He sounded incredulous.

“Yep. Freshly baked too.” Sakura grinned when his face melted into overwhelmed pleasure.

“Haruno, I love you-”

“Back off, Inuzuka!” She held a hand in front of her as he moved in to hug her. “I don't want your dog smell all over me.”

Kiba gave her an adorable pout and Sakura couldn't help but ruffle his shaggy black hair, laughing again as she did so.

“Where's yours boss?” she asked. “I need to talk to him about a case he's been working.”

He tilted his head.

“What case?” he countered, “I can give you a hand with anything you need.”

“No can do, Inuzuka.” Sakura shook her head.  “I really don’t think you can this time.”

“You sure about that, love?” A wicked smile stretched across his face. “I haven’t properly thanked you for that pie yet-”

“I believe Detective Haruno has asked for the boss, hm?”

Whirling around, Sakura came face to face with Kakashi, standing there with his hands in his pockets, his sleeves rolled up as usual, an eyebrow raised in a firm challenge that contrasted with the amicable smile on his face.

Sakura had to plant her feet further into the floor to stop herself from jumping him right then and there.

Behind her, Kiba remained silent, recognising a covert order by his superior when he received one.

“I got your text, Detective,” Kakashi continued, moving slowly towards her, “the Kobayashi robberies, yes?”

“Yes sir,” she affirmed.

“Ah, if you would please follow me to the file room, then.” Kakashi extended an arm to the right, guiding her towards said room.

“Oh, and officers,” she heard him drawl from behind her. “If I don’t find a slice of that pie waiting for me when I get back, I’ll see to it that you all work night shifts for the next two weeks.”

A few _‘yes sir!’_ s followed them, but Sakura paid them no mind.

She had other priorities at the moment.

"Right this way, Detective," she heard Kakashi murmur, leading her towards the very back of the room. Looking up, she could see a few cameras lining up the darkened ceiling.

"Don't worry," Kakashi reassured her, "the files for the Kobayashi case are somewhere the cameras can't see."

And with that, he drew her into a kiss.

Sakura gasped in surprise, holding onto his shoulders as she almost lost her footing, but completely relaxed a moment later, melting into his embrace.

"I've missed you," he gasped when she pulled away to take her breath, nibbling playfully at her earlobe.

"Trust me, I couldn't wait to finally see you. It's been three days," she whined, making him chuckle.

“I can see that. Is that my shirt?” He pointed at the navy blue shirt tucked into her light beige skirt. She had the decency to look sheepish.

“Yeah, I stole it from your place before I left. I needed something to get me through today! Court duty’s the worst!” She pouted, further reaffirming her point by wiggling her legs a bit, silently complaining at having to wear heels for more than two hours.

"I know, lovely, I know.” Kakashi patted her head sympathetically. “But you’re done with that and you’re here with me now. And I can't say this is not a nice surprise." He smoothed her hair back, kissing her cheek a few times as he did so. "But honestly, I was a bit worried when I got your text. I thought something happened."

"Something _did_ happen." She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and lightly pecking his lips once. "It's Thanksgiving and I needed to be the first person to celebrate with my favourite Lieutenant."

He raised his eyebrows quizzically, but the glimmer in his eyes told her he knew exactly what she meant.

"I was so happy when I got your text this morning," Sakura explained, giving his mouth another peck. "I'm really happy for you, Kakashi. You worked hard for this promotion, you really deserve it."

Pulling her to him, Kakashi hugged her tightly, planting a few kisses on her hair and her forehead, all the way down to her lips.

He kissed her sweetly, sucking on her lips and running his hands up and down her back, sending a shiver down her spine when he bit her lower lip gently.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" he hummed in her ear, kissing down her jaw then to her cheek, turning her head to kiss the other one before his mouth joined hers again.

Sakura held on to him, smiling as she felt him grab her butt and draw her closer to him.

"I assume that pie out there is not the only present you've planned on celebrating with tonight?" Kakashi said when they broke apart again. Sakura grinned.

"Nope. I wouldn't share your special gift with the rest of the precinct of course."

"Uh-huh," Kakashi urged, waiting for her to continue.

"Which is why there's another freshly baked pumpkin pie currently waiting for me to pick up at Akimichi's on my way home. And a sour cream apple pie, I know how much you liked it last time we went," she finished with a triumphant beam.

"Damn," he exclaimed. "I know you're very persuasive, but how on earth did you manage to do that?"

"Oh don't look so surprised!" she laughed. "The owner's an old family friend. It wasn't hard to get him to put in a special order for me."

"Very impressive." Kakashi was nodding in approval, stroking her hips with gentle fingers as he held her.

"But you still wouldn't have come all the way here just to give me a few kisses and seduce me with sinfully delicious pie. Especially after the long day you had at court."

"Why Lieutenant, you did earn that promotion after all!" she exclaimed mockingly, a smirk making its way onto her lips that made him raise his eyebrows higher.

"I do have another thing on me," she continued, "or more accurately... I _don't_ have a specific thing on me when I really, really should."

It took him a few moments, but her lover quickly caught on, and his face quirked into a devilish smirk of his own.

"You are a naughty girl, Haruno Sakura..." He trailed his fingers up her legs, starting at right above her knees then inching his way higher, slowly dragging up her skirt in the process.

"Very, very wicked." His fingers were now tracing circles on her inner thigh, her skin tingling, sensitive to his touch.

"It's why you like me so much," she gasped, biting her lip when his fingers teased closer to her most intimate place, bare and open to him to do with what he pleased.

"I do have to admit, it is one of your more attractive qualities," Kakashi mused, grinning when she whined in protest when he evaded her core for yet another time.

"Patience, baby girl," he drawled into her ear, feeling her shiver at the pet name that he discovered she liked so much, "I want to thoroughly enjoy that gift that you were so generous to give me today. You wouldn't want me to leave unsatisfied, would you?"

"You're so mean sometimes," she huffed. He chuckled at her frustration.

"I just want to savour you for as long as I can," he tried to placate her. "You're quite the treat, baby girl."

Sakura gasped when her fingers brushed against her lower lips, the sound turning into a moan when he dipped a finger inside her before slowly dragging it out and over to his mouth.

"Yummy." He sucked on his finger once more, releasing it with a loud pop, then plunged it inside her again. Sakura had to bite her cheek to keep herself from loudly expressing her delight.

"You're so wet for me..." Kakashi rhythmically pumped his finger in and out of her, adding another when she eagerly rolled her hips in tandem with his fingers, trying to take him in as deep as she could.

"I've been wet since I saw you when I entered the precinct," she admitted, letting out a soft _'oh'_ when he flicked her clit.

"You've been a very bad girl... Enticing me like that when I'm still on duty."

"It's your duty to attend to this very turned on young woman right now, Lieutenant."

"What did I say about calling me by my title when we're fucking?" he growled, giving her ass a little spank in mock-discipline.

Sakura surprised both of them when she let out a loud gasp, her eyes widening in a blend of astonishment and arousal.

Testing the waters, Kakashi slapped her ass again, a bit harder this time, and Sakura bit her lip to muffle the moan that made its way out of her throat.

"Seems like you're even more of a bad girl than I thought.” He soothed her butt a bit, gently rubbing her cheeks.

Only to slap them again a moment after.

The moan that slipped from between her lips was absolutely delightful.

"You like this, don't you, baby girl?" Kakashi whispered seductively, repeatedly rubbing her ass soothingly then spanking her again, harder each time. He chuckled as she bit her lip, trying to keep all those sounds of pleasure under restraint.

"Tell me how much you like it." He nipped at her earlobe, Sakura refusing to sound out her enjoyment at his ministrations.

"Tell me," he growled, giving her ass a particularly hard smack, and she broke, letting out a choked out moan that sounded like music to his ears.

"There's a good girl." He nodded with approval, kissing that spot below her ear that he knew made her squirm.

"Now tell me how much you like it," Kakashi growled again and roughly grabbed her bottom, crushing her body to his.

"Fuck, Kakashi..." Sakura whined. "Again, please..."

Another slap.

"Tell me first."

"I love it." She ground her hips against him, making him hiss when her slick core rubbed against his groin. "Please, Kakashi, I need more—"

Before the words were even fully out of her mouth, Kakashi's hands were on her (or his, actually) shirt, ripping it open and sending buttons flying all around the file room.

Kissing the tops of her breasts, Kakashi ran his fingers up along her back until he reached the clasp of her bra, deftly undoing it and dragging the straps down her arms.

"Beautiful," he marveled at her full globes, rosy peaks already taut. He squeezed them together, awed once again at how sensitive her breasts were.

"I'll never get tired of playing with these." And with that, his mouth was on her nipple, tongue rapidly flicking it while she squirmed in his arms.

"Kakashiii," Sakura whined, arching her back and pushing her breast more into his mouth. Kakashi tsked.

"Careful, Sakura," he admonished. "The cameras might not see us right now, but my people still have ears. You don't want them to walk in on you in this state, hmm?"

"Oh you bastard..." He looked up to find her pouting adorably at that.

Kakashi only responded with a roguish smirk.

"You didn't think you were the only naughty one here, did you?"

Pushing his lover back, Kakashi completely slid the shirt off her shoulders, turning her around so she was facing one of the metal stands housing the endless boxes of files.

"Hold onto that shelf," he instructed and she quickly complied, bending over and wiggling has ass at him when he slid her skirt all the way up to her waist, exposing her fully to him.

"I love how wet you are for me." His finger teased her slit, stroking up and down her wet folds before pushing inside of her. The sight of her ass wriggling as she rolled her hips to meet his shallow thrusts was absolutely sinful.

He took his finger out, earning a cry of disappointment from her, which promptly morphed into a moan of delight when she felt his dick push into her instead.

"Quiet, baby girl," he shushed her again, pushing into her with gentle, but deep strokes.

Bending over, Kakashi whispered into her ear, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Sakura let out a small groan of encouragement.

Picking up the pace, Kakashi drove harder into her, her hips dutifully pushing back to meet his, her ass cheeks jiggling as he thrust into her faster and faster.

"You feel so hot around me," Kakashi sighed, "so slick and warm."

With the next thrust, Kakashi raised his hand, landing it with a loud smack against her ass.

Sakura had to bite her hand to muffle a moan that would have no doubt resounded through the empty room.

"That's it, baby girl, show me how much you like it," he encouraged, smacking her other cheek.

He felt her tighten around him sporadically, the grip of her slick pussy around him pushing prodding him towards an even more erratic pace.

His thrusts got harder, deeper, Sakura's hips frantically rolling in tandem with his, her moans getting louder and louder as he continued to smack her raw with every thrust, almost sobbing with rapture when he hit a particularly sweet spot inside of her.

A couple more thrusts had her spasming around him, gripping his member like a vice as she lost control, muffling her screams in her palm as her body went limp.

Pulling her up against him, Kakashi held her body to his, her hand still on her mouth as the other tightly clenched the shelf. Turning her face to the side, Kakashi drew her hand away from her mouth, capturing it with his instead, one hand sliding up her body to squeeze her breast while the other frantically rubbed her clit. Sucking on her tongue, Kakashi swallowed her whines, her moans blending with his as he spilled inside of her, his thrusts becoming more and more irregular but never ceasing until she took all of his seed inside of her.

He kissed her for a few more moments, Sakura humming happily into their kiss as he continued to gently play with her breasts.

When he pulled out of her, she felt the warm trickle of their juices running down her thigh. Grinning bashfully, Sakura bent to retrieve her abandoned purse from the floor and took out a couple of tissues, cleaning up a bit of the mess between her legs.

Pulling her skirt down again, Kakashi drew her to him and kissed her soundly, gently sifting his fingers through her hair.

“Thank you for today.” He kissed her cheek. “This was the best gift I ever got for a promotion.”

Sakura shrugged, grinning with a hint of mischief sparkling in her eyes. “There’s more waiting for you at home.”

“Ah, I’m sure there is. There will be more of this waiting for you as well.” Kakashi grinned back at her, squeezing her buttocks together. Sakura winced.

“Now that I’m not so distracted, my butt hurts quite a bit.” she admitted quietly as her face flushed red, and Kakashi kissed her apologetically.

“Sorry.” He rubbed the irritated skin soothingly. She shook her head.

“Don’t be. I enjoyed it,” she said, and Kakashi could feel himself getting a bit hard when he remembered just how much. Snatching her bra from the floor and handing it over to her, before tucking himself back in his underwear and pants.

“Uhhh, Kakashi?” she muttered, a bit panickingly.

“Yes, love?”

“What am I supposed to wear out of here?”

* * *

 

Sneaking in a bite from Anko’s slice of pie, Inuzuka Kiba nearly jumped through the roof when he heard a loud crash coming from the file room.

Before anyone could inspect, they saw their commanding officer striding out from the direction of the room and over to his desk, quickly snatching his jacket from the back of his chair.

“Lieutenant?” Kiba questioned hesitantly.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Detective,” his superior placated, already making his way back, “just an unfortunate accident back in the file room.”

Within seconds, he’d already disappeared. His colleagues turned back to what they were doing, but Kiba couldn’t help but hesitantly approach the scene of the ‘accident’.

Before he could get too near, he was face with the sight of Lieutenant Hatake coming back out, guiding a limping Haruno Sakura, who was sporting a slight limp.

“Is everything alright?” Kiba asked, and Sakura blinked at him, for once not jumping to banter him or snap that she was absolutely fine.

“It’s all good, Detective,” the Lieutenant responded instead. “Detective Haruno tripped when she was trying to put back a file box on a high shelf.”

They hurried towards the elevator, Sakura still limping, and still silent. Kiba frowned.

“But what’s the jacket for?”

Once again, before his colleague could respond, the man answered.

“Her shirt was caught on one of the metal edges and ripped as she fell.”

“And why’s she limping?”

“Ah, heels, Inuzuka,” Hatake said smoothly, “they always make for a particularly bad fall.”

Kiba opened his mouth to fire more questions at them, especially at why Haruno was blushing so deeply, but before he could, the elevator dinged and the two of them got in.

“I’ll escort Detective Haruno to her house, she won’t be able to find her way home by herself at her current state,” the older man explained. Kiba knew a dismissal when he heard one, and took a step back to allow the elevator doors to close.

“Oh, and Inuzuka,” Hatake added, “that pie better still be waiting for me when I get back to the precinct.”

Kiba nodded dumbly, blinking at the doors as they closed. A few seconds ticked, and the man just shrugged, making his way back to the break room and stealthily grabbed Seregant Shiranui’s plate, whistling as he made his way into the file room.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spanksgiving everyone! I hope you enjoyed this! Please don't forget to leave a review ^_^


End file.
